


It's Not Complicated

by I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asexual Character, Bipolar Disorder, Blind Character, Boys Kissing, Crying, Drag Queen Brendon Urie, F/F, F/M, First Time, Genderfluid Character, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kinky Boots Reference, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, Swearing, so many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real/pseuds/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real
Summary: Every chapter is a super short one shot of people I ship who's relationship might be considered complicated by some.





	1. Brendon and Dallon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Not Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302560) by [Heavydirtys0ul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul). 



When Dallon met Brendon, he thought that he had seen the most beautiful man in the universe. Brendon was wearing a tight-fitting white button-up with a red suit jacket and black leather pants. Dallon was immediately attracted.  
When Brendon met Dallon, he was weary. Sure, Dallon was sweet and adorably shy, and just plain sexy. But, Brendon wasn’t ready to have his heart broken again. Against his better judgment, he took Dallon home, and they fucked. Dallon ended up staying the next day and they watched T.V. all day.  
“Fuck I have to get ready for work.” Brendon groaned.  
“Oh, um, okay.”  
“If you want to leave you can?” It came out more of a question than a statement. He turned on his heel and headed to the bathroom.  
Dallon was distracted from the T.V by a faint sobbing sound. He got up followed the sound. “Bren…?” Brendon was sitting on the floor in the bathroom with thigh-high sparkly red high-heeled boots, and a red sparkly dress and had a black wig in his hand.  
“Bren?” Brendon looked up with tears streaming down his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just, I’m afraid you’ll go away.” He said so quietly that Dallon almost didn’t hear him.  
“Why would I go away?”  
“Because I’m weird, and I really like you but everyone leaves when they find out what my job is.”  
“What exactly is your job?”  
“I’m a drag queen at a club. Please don’t hate me.”  
“Why would I hate you? All I see is a beautiful man having a career that he loves. There is nothing wrong with that. And if this,” He gestured between the two of them, “continues, I will support you the whole way.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course, babe.” Dallon gasped. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, I like it.” Brendon smiled.  
Dallon sat on the edge of the bathtub. “So what is your drag name?”  
“Drisella Kokane, but call me Bren. Hey, do you want to come to the club with me and watch me perform?” “Sure.” “Okay now leave, I can’t concentrate with you in here.” 

“Somethin ‘bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman.” Drisella belted out. She slowly walked down the steps and crossed the bar to Dallon. “Somethin ‘bout you, makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t.” She pulled a flower out of her cleavage and handed it to Dallon with a wink. She walked back up to the stage as she finished her song. “Something ‘bout you…,”   
Dallon stood up and wolf-whistled while the crowd clapped.   
“Can my beautiful boyfriend come up here?” Drisella anounced.   
Dallon slowly stood up and walked up onto the stage.   
“I just want to thank you so much, for being supportive of me. Most people don’t support me when they find out what I do. You’re amazing.” She kissed Dallon on the cheek. “I’ll see you back stage," she whispered to him. 

Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand. “And we’ve been happily married for two years.”  
“So, wait? Do you ever refer to Brendon by his stage name?” I asked.  
“If I’m in public and talking about Drisella to people then I use his stage name.”  
“But if I’m ever in drag at home or backstage or when he’s just talking to me, then he uses my real name.”  
“It sounds complicated,” I said.  
“It’s not complicated, it’s love.”


	2. Gerard Way and Frank Iero

Frank never expected to fall in love. That is, until he saw the most gorgeous person ever in a black leather mini skirt, tight red tank top, and black combat boots waltz into the cafeteria, okay, more like stumble into the cafeteria, but you get the idea. For the next few days he looked for the mysterious person. Some days they would be wearing feminine clothes, some days they would wear masculine clothes. Every day they were mesmerizing to Frank.  
“Hey, Frank? Are you listening?” Ray snapped his fingers.  
“What?” He turned.  
“I was telling you how hot Mikey Way is.”  
“Oh okay. Hold on for a sec.”  
He stood up and walked to the person. “I haven’t seen you around before? What’s your name?”  
“You can call me Gee, oh and I’m a guy.” he said somehow reading Frank’s mind.  
“For today.” His friend snickered.  
“Please forgive my brother, Mikey. I’m genderfluid, meaning that sometimes I identify as a girl, sometimes as a boy, sometimes as neither or both. It just depends.” He picked at the bracelet on his wrist. I wear corresponding bracelets for the gender I identify as.”  
“Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?”  
Gerard almost spit out his drink. “Seriously?”  
Frank blushed. “I’m so sorry, I understand.”  
“No, no, no, it’s just that people are usually fucking bigots and think I’m diseased or something when I tell them. I would love to.”

Frank walked up to the Gerard’s house, according to the address that he gave him. When he knocked, he was not expecting to be answered by his date in a black mini skirt, lace shirt, and thigh high heeled boots.  
“Hi, Frank!”  
“Hi, umm -,”  
“I’m still Gerard, I don’t change my name, that’s too confusing.”  
“Oh well these are for you.” He handed her the bouquet of orchids, plumeria, arbutus, bird of paradises, galanthus, azaleas, and linaria bipartita.  
“I love them! Do you want to come inside?”  
“Sure.”  
Gerard led him to the living room. “I’ll be right back.”  
“You’re friends with Ray, right?” Frank jumped at the voice behind him. Mikey was standing in the doorway.  
“Umm, yeah,”  
“Do you think that you could see what he thinks of me?”  
“Ummm… Yeah sure.” Frank laughed to himself.  
“Mikey, stop terrorizing my date.” Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek. “You ready?”  
“Yeah.”

“We’ve been happily together for 5 years.” Frank said, looking at Gerard lovingly.  
“So wait,” I said, “How many genders do you identify as?”  
“Usually I just identify as either male, female, or non-binary. But sometimes I get really specific.”  
“And you were born male?”  
“Yes, they were.” Frank answers for Gerard.  
“Does your gender affect things during sex?”  
“Umm not really, I don’t really think like oh, they have male genitalia. It’s just part of them.”  
“Sounds complicated.”  
“It’s not complicated, it’s love.”


End file.
